


Unexpected

by ninhursag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Het Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid will have to call Jess daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Het mpreg. In some obscure way this is [](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/profile)[**azephirin**](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/)'s fault because she put this idea into my head.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [supernatural](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
---|---  
  
 

Jess had thought about kids before. She had a vague idea of what having them would be like lingering in the back of her mind, sepia toned and sweet. In her daydreams her skin glowed while her belly swelled and she was like a mother in a celebrity magazine—smiling, radiant and blissful. Sam was next to her, rubbing her feet with his solicitous hands, pressing his palms against her belly and spreading them wide.

"I think I can feel her kick," Sam-in-her-dreams crooned. "You're going to be such a terrific mom, Jess."

Jess hadn't known about curses then. She definitely hadn't spent any time worrying about fae who want to you to put out a saucer of milk for them or else. And fuck you if the stuff is curdled, because they will get you for that.

Even if Jess _had_ known about the supernatural, she never would have expected it to lead to a mess right out of bad slapstick horror. In her worst nightmare, she wouldn't have imagined a world where she was the one who had her ear pressed against Sam's swollen belly, trying to feel their kid moving.

Still, when she felt the flutter of motion under Sam's skin, the sign of life, the life they'd made together, she couldn't help but look up at him and smile her widest, most ridiculous grin. Sam stared down at her and-- for just a second-- quit muttering about his swollen ankles and how absolutely stupid and pathetic this all was. Just long enough to press his hand over hers and grin back. When he smiled like that his skin really did seem to glow.

"So," Jess murmured. "You think it will give the kid a complex if she has to call me Daddy?"

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
